


Housekeeping!

by meiratyn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Fluffy Smut, Hotel Sex, Hotel worker yuuri, M/M, Model victor, Riding, VictUuri, Yuuri Riding Victor, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiratyn/pseuds/meiratyn
Summary: Yuuri hated working the night shift at his hotel. That was, until he began a secret sexual relationship with a foreign model staying in one of the long-term rooms. Now, it's still pretty bad, but not as bad as it could be. He has Victor to thank for that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First off, thank you for your interest in this fic! This is a simple smut fic based very loosely on the sexual misadventures of a friend who works for a certain hotel chain.
> 
> I may continue this, I may not, it just depends on what you think so please let me know below if you liked it and would want to see more!
> 
> Thanks again!

10:57 P.M.

Not much choice now.

He couldn’t wait around out here any longer.

Sighing, Yuuri shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked towards the entrance of the hotel he worked for, the automatic doors sliding back to let him in as he neared.

Another night.

The coworker he was relieving was leaning against the front desk, eyes empty, although she visibly brightened and even cracked a smile when she caught sight of him.

Yuuri observed her with a soft sigh of relief.

She looked more bored than tortured.

Meaning…

Their American tourist was probably gone, and it didn’t look like anyone else horrible had checked in to replace him.

Hopefully this night would be relatively uneventful, Yuuri dared to think to himself.

He rounded the corner near the front desk and let himself into the backroom, dropping his backpack on a nearby table. In the corner, metal racks were stacked to the ceiling with neatly folded towels and blankets, organized by size.

A large red bin stuffed with used towels and sheets waited for him in the corner, near their washing machine.

The door leading to the front desk opened, and his coworker stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind her before turning to Yuuri.

“Eight check-ins today, Yuuri-kun. _Eight_.” She heaved a dramatic sigh and slumped into the plastic chair near the door. “All families.”

“Is the American gone?” Yuuri asked as he adjusted the collar of his uniform shirt.

His co-worker shook her head.

“No, he’s just been quiet. The Russian is still here, too. I dunno when he’ll check out. At least he’s nice.”

Yuuri felt his stomach swoop and he quickly knelt to the ground, busying himself with adjusting some imaginary problem with his shoe.

Their Russian guest…

One of their long-term guests. With whom Yuuri was also having something of an illicit sexual relationship.

“I’m gonna go clock out. Want me to clock you in?”

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Yuuri replied, voice unsteady. “Thanks.”

She exited through the front desk door, leaving Yuuri alone in the laundry room with his thoughts.

At that moment, however, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He didn't need to look at it to know who it was from, but he took it out anyway, heart pounding.

_Heeey Yuuri <3 Are you here yet?_

His cheeks burned and he ducked down, quickly thumbing out a response before his coworker could return.

_Yeah. :) I'm clocking in._

He clicked send and pocketed his phone, rising to his feet just as his coworker came back through the door.

“Hey Yuuri-kun, it wouldn't let me do it for you so you're gonna have to do it, alright? I'm goin’ home.” She reached over him to grab her jacket and phone off the table, sparing him a wide grin before she turned and left through the door he came in from.

His phone vibrated again, and Yuuri took it out, tapping open the text as he rose to his feet.

_Can you stop by tonight?_

Lacking the usual emojis. He had to wonder if something was wrong.

_Of course. Give me an hour?_

He set his phone on the wooden table and quickly moved out the door to the front desk, leaning over the computer screen as he clocked himself in.

From the stairs, he could hear footsteps and the unmistakable sound of someone loudly clearing their throat.

Great.

The American, probably with another complaint.

Yuuri sighed and mentally braced himself.

This hour would not go by fast enough.

\----

It was a little early - nearly fifteen minutes to be exact - but Yuuri couldn't keep himself away.

After the American had come the man of one of the families that had checked in, complaining about loud children in a nearby room. He hadn't been happy with a single suggestion, including Yuuri’s offer to move them to a different room, and had stormed off.

Meaning he was probably going to have to hear about that later.

But he would think about that then, not now. This was the only reprieve he ever got during his shifts and he intended to make the most of it every time.

Making sure that the front desk cell phone was in his pocket, the volume turned loud, Yuuri let himself out of the back room and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen.

They'd just gotten in a shipment of fresh strawberries that afternoon if he remembered correctly…

No doubt it would be a nice surprise for Victor, and Yuuri liked doing little things like that. That and, with so many guests in the hotel, there was no way he could justify spending as much time as he wanted to with him.

He knew Victor would be disappointed by that, but perhaps the strawberries would make it up to him.

Yuuri could only hope.

He grabbed a clean bowl from the cupboard and opened the fridge on the end, quickly opening one of the packages of strawberries and scooping a few handfuls into the bowl, then closed the fridge.

Carefully checking that no one was coming down the hall, Yuuri dashed out of the kitchen and began to make his way up the familiar path to Victor’s room, up the staircase and down the long and sort of creepy hallway.

213… 214… 215…

216.

There it was.

Already smiling, Yuuri moved the bowl to one hand and lightly rapped on the door with the knuckles of his free hand.

“Housekeeping,” He called out, careful to keep his voice soft enough so it wouldn't carry and disturb other residents. It always felt strange to say, but it had become something of a private joke between them.

He heard the slight shuffle of movement from behind the door, and the sound of a lock being unlatched. Then, the door opened, and there was Victor’s beaming face.

He said his name, the syllables turning to music on his tongue, and pushed open the door, inviting Yuuri inside.

Victor was only wearing a towel, Yuuri noticed as he entered the room with a sharp swoop of his stomach.

“I, uh, I b-brought you something,” he stammered and offered the bowl to the other man, trying not to look too closely at how low that towel was, trying not to make out every line of his hips.

Victor looked pleasantly surprised and smiled widely at Yuuri before closing the door and taking the bowl.

“Thank you. These look delicious. I think I'll enjoy them when I've finished enjoying you.”

He set them on a nearby table and moved closer to Yuuri, resting his hands on his shoulders.

This was.. just how he was, Yuuri had come to learn, although the innuendos and how affectionate he could be still caught him off-guard.

“I'm not gonna be able to stay for long…” Yuuri murmured, not quite wanting to meet Victor’s gaze.

Other than shootings, he knew the Russian model wasn't able to leave the hotel much, and he was lonely.

He never said anything confirming it, but it was the only explanation Yuuri had for why someone as flawless and handsome as this guy would be interested in him.

“Mm, I understand,” Victor wrapped his arms around him and pressed a fleeting kiss to his forehead. “I'm grateful for every moment I get to spend with you.”

It was hard to believe him, especially when he spoke like such a stereotypical bishounen, but Yuuri enjoyed it nonetheless. He never felt more loved and admired than he did when he was with Victor.

They were still for a moment, until he felt Victor slide his hands back up to his shoulders.

“This uniform doesn't suit you at all. It's like a tent. Would you like to take it off for me?”

His cheeks burned, but Yuuri immediately took his glasses off, set them on the table, and then began to unbutton his shirt. He felt Victor breathe out against the top of his head and push his shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Victor’s hands were on his bare skin now, caressing his chest, tracing every faint line of the muscles Yuuri was gaining from the physical labor related to his job. Hungry for more, he leaned into his touch, the other man's cool fingers practically dissolving all worries of the guests around them and the pressure he was under.

Needing more of Victor, he leaned up and seized his lips in a deep kiss, one that the other man reciprocated just as desperately.

“ _You can touch me, too. I want you to_ ,” Victor had told him the last time, Yuuri remembered. He'd really liked it.

Growing bold, he ran his hands up and down the model’s sides as he kissed him, marveling at the way his porcelain skin shifted under his touch. Victor groaned against his lips, shuddering underneath his touch, pressing himself firmly against Yuuri.

All the while, an idea began to form in his mind, one Yuuri had never been brave enough before to even allow himself to fantasize about.

What the hell, why not while he still could?

“Victor,” Yuuri gasped, breaking the kiss, “Lay down for me?”

Victor’s expression went from puzzled to mildly amused and he pressed a fleeting kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Of course, _moya lyubov_. But please take off those hideous pants before you do anything to me.”

He watched Viktor remove the towel around his waist, tossing it aside, before he climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back.

Emboldened, Yuuri placed the front desk cell phone on the table and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers, letting them fall to the floor.

He allowed his gaze to rake over Victor's body as he moved to straddle his hips, taking in the sight of his lover beneath him.

But it was only from this new position that his own anxiety began to hit him, and Yuuri felt himself regretting even deciding to do this in the first place.

What was he supposed to do when Victor was underneath him, looking at him like he was his whole world?

It wasn't what he was used to and that was unsettling.

He felt… far too exposed right now. Like Victor could see straight through him.

Frozen in place.

He couldn't move.

Seeming to pick up on this, Victor propped himself up on an elbow and used his free hand to take one of Yuuri’s, lacing their fingers together.

“What's wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Yuuri replied, though he couldn't bring himself to meet Victor’s gaze. In that, he gave himself away.

Victor was highly intelligent and incredibly perceptive.

He knew the instant there was a change in Yuuri’s body language.

Sometimes, Yuuri felt like Victor could read him better than he could read himself.

“I doubt it's nothing. What's wrong, Yuuri?” Victor’s gaze bore into him, seeing straight through to his core

“It's.. it doesn't matter.”

“Yuuri. Do you not want to have sex?”

“N-no! I do!”

“Then what is it?”

Victor’s hand kept him anchored where he was, and he was paralyzed by the intensity of his gaze.

Yuuri almost wished someone would call the front desk cell phone, just so he had an out. He didn't want to have to admit this to Victor, and he knew the Russian would never let him keep this quiet now that he'd caught it.

“I… I just don't believe this,” Yuuri mumbled, gaze falling to the sheets instead, so he didn't have to look at Victor.

“What do you mean?” Came the inevitable question.

So predictable.

He almost wanted to laugh.

“You with me.”

He could see Victor trying to work through it, trying to understand.

“What are you talking about?”

“Stop it,” Yuuri hissed, looking down as he felt his eyes burn. “You know what I'm talking about. You with me. It doesn't make sense.”

Damn it damn it damn it he did not want to cry.

Victor didn't seem to move, and Yuuri didn't dare look up to see what expression he was making.

“You don't think you're good enough for me.”

His voice was flat, as if he had only just put it together.

It made Yuuri want to scream.

“Of course I don't!” He pulled his hand away as he felt his tears begin to spill, frantically trying to wipe them away before Victor could see them.

He expected more questioning, more asking of ‘why’, but there was only silence.

Then, suddenly, Victor pulled him close and rolled them over, so Yuuri was underneath him.

Stunned, Yuuri didn’t even move to wipe his eyes as Victor settled over him, fierce blue eyes boring into his.

A look so intense it was almost intimidating.

“Don't say that,” Victor murmured before seizing Yuuri’s lips, caressing the skin of his chest and shoulders.

“Don't ever think it,” he breathed out against his lips before trailing feather-light kisses along Yuuri’s jaw.

Victor paused once he reached the other man’s neck and he brushed back his dark hair with a free hand.

“You are perfect,” his voice dropped to a whisper, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear, before he continued to pepper kisses down Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri shuddered underneath the other, breath hitching when he began to suck on a particularly sensitive patch of skin. Trembling hands moved to squeeze his shoulders, desperate for something to hold onto lest he get swept away.

“You are perfect,” Victor repeated in between pressing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone, eliciting a breathy moan from the man underneath him.

He moved lower down Yuuri’s body, tracing patterns along his skin as he kissed down his sternum.

“Being Yuuri Katsuki is what makes you perfect, _moya lyubov_.”

Continuing lower, Victor allowed himself to pay special attention to the stretch marks along Yuuri’s stomach, trailing soft kisses along each one, breathing in his scent as deeply as he could as his lover shuddered beneath him, as if he was remembering the first time they had sex and Yuuri had been self-conscious about taking off his shirt.

It was so intimate that Yuuri was torn between wanting to cry again from the sheer gentleness, and wanting to hide from view so he never had to confront any of this.

“Don't ever think otherwise. Understand?”

He was continuing lower now, trailing kisses along his hip bones.

“Understand, Yuuri? You're good enough for anything because you're Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri gasped, silently praying for more, more contact from Victor above all else.

“Say it. You need to believe it.”

“I-I'm g-good enough.” It was strange to say, as it wasn't something Yuuri typically thought of himself. There was some small part of him which was soothed, however, by the admission.

“Yes, you are.” Victor’s voice was perky again, his typical self. He smiled up at Yuuri, pulling away from his hips, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table.

“I'm going to make love to you now, okay?”

Yuuri nodded, not sure he could find his voice even if he wanted to.

It wasn't even that he felt he would start crying again, but rather that he didn't know how to respond to such gentleness.

Victor settled back between his legs, lifting one of Yuuri’s legs over his shoulder, and began to trail fleeting kisses up his thigh.

He heard a pop of the bottle being opened, followed by the gentle probing of cool, slick fingers against his heat.

The first few times Yuuri had done this had been with other guys, and they'd never been even half as careful and attentive as Victor was.

He made it easy to relax and enjoy this, Yuuri thought vaguely, working to keep his breath steady as Victor began to slip a long finger inside him.

Intrusive.

A little cold.

But not painful.

Never painful with Victor.

He breathed out slowly through his nose, forcing his attention on anything else, the way the sheets felt (it was that new detergent they were using, Yuuri was sure of it), where Viktor was kissing him..

How he would lightly bite and suck on the soft skin of his thighs in between kisses.

Just as slowly, he felt Victor begin to add another finger, though it was warmer than the first. Yuuri’s breath hitched at the intrusion, and he felt Victor graze his teeth along the inside of his thigh.

“Please relax, _moya_ _lyubov_ ,” his voice was just above a whisper, soft and unobtrusive like his touch.

Easier said than done, Yuuri thought to himself, but he kept his breathing slow and steady nonetheless, occasionally brushing his fingers through Victor’s light hair.

He felt Victor growing bolder, sliding his fingers in and out of him, stretching him wider.

It was only when he added a third and quickened his pace, curling his fingers against Yuuri’s walls that his voice returned to him in soft moans that seemed to echo around the room.

“Very good, Yuuri. Are you ready?”

“Y-yeah,” he let his hands fall to his sides as Victor shifted back up, letting his leg fall to the bed.

His blue eyes bore into Yuuri’s own once more, but it was far less intimidating now.

Even, comforting, he would call it.

He smiled up at Victor, cupping his cheek as he pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“I'm ready,” he murmured once he'd pulled back.

Victor kissed him back, before pulling back and reaching for the lube again, popping the lid open and pouring some into his palm, which he used to coat his cock.

He closed the bottle and set it aside somewhere, before repositioning himself over Yuuri.

Exhaling hard through his nose, Yuuri wrapped his arms around the back of Victor’s neck, looking up at him with wide eyes.

There was that smile again, which warmed Yuuri to his very core.

He felt Victor shift again, lining his cock up with his heat. Needily, he hooked one of his legs around the other man's waist, opening himself up for him.

Victor lightly kissed him once, then again before he slowly pressed himself inside Yuuri.

It was far more intrusive than his fingers, but not nearly as cold, which he appreciated.

But it still took his breath away every time.

Slowly, Victor continued to press deeper into him, gaze never leaving his face.

Watching for pain, probably, he thought to himself, biting his lip at the sensation of being filled and stretched by something so solid.

Yuuri flexed his fingers and did his best to keep his breathing steady, not sure if it would help to close his eyes or not.

“Shhhh,” He felt Victor’s hands along his sides and his torso, stroking his skin with featherlight touches. “You feel so _chudesno, moya Yuuri_.”

Yuuri shuddered at his touch, letting his head fall back as he adjusted to the intrusion.

After a few seconds, he finally nodded to Victor, murmuring his name softly before leaning up to kiss him.

Victor mouthed something against his lips that he couldn't quite catch, before he pulled back ever so slightly and thrust himself back into Yuuri, eliciting a sharp moan that the other man made to stifle.

He knew from experience that that wouldn't be enough, though.

Victor was never satisfied until Yuuri was practically screaming his name.

There was, well, a reason other guests were booked at least a few rooms down from where Victor stayed. Yuuri would surely die of embarrassment if another guest were to hear them, then call the front desk to complain.

“Let me hear your voice,” Victor murmured as he thrust into him again, and again, keeping his pace agonizingly slow for how sharp his thrusts were.

Oh, how he wanted to be loud..

Because Victor was good and he deserved to hear that.

Victor was always good.

But it was then that Yuri was realizing...

This wasn't what he had originally wanted to do.

“H-hey Victor, s-stop.”

Almost immediately, Victor’s movements stilled and he pulled back so he could see Yuuri’s face.

“Hm? What's wrong?”

“N-nothing, but.. could you lay on your back for me? I.. I want to try something.”

There was a brief moment where Victor looked confused, before a faint smirk found it's way to his lips.

“Of course.”

Still moving slowly, he pulled himself out of Yuri and rolled onto his back beside him, smiling and looking up at his lover through heavily-lidded eyes.

“I'm all yours,” he practically purred, and damn if that didn't make Yuuri even harder than he already was.

Moving quickly before anxiety could change his mind, Yuuri sat up and straddled Victor’s hips, careful not to let himself meet the model’s gaze.

He knew for a fact that if he looked at him at all before he lost himself in it, his bravery would completely vanish and he'd be too self-conscious to move again.

Yuuri reached blindly behind him for Victor’s cock, making a frustrated sound when he realized he had to twist himself even further in order to reach it.

Victor chuckled underneath him and propped himself up on an elbow, using his free hand to hold Yuuri’s hip in order to help steady him.

“Go slow.”

“I know,” he breathed, finally locating Victor's cock. He took a few slow breaths, before he positioned it against him and began to lower himself onto the other man's cock, shuddering at the sudden intrusion.

He was never going to get used to that.

Beneath him, he heard Victor gasp and felt him grip his hips tightly with both hands, helping to steady him as he continued to ease himself down, until he was fully seated.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, Yuuri lifted his hips, then roughly dropped them back down, eliciting a pleased moan from Victor that warmed his core.

Encouraged, Yuuri lifted and dropped his hips again, and again, allowing himself to relax into it as he set a mostly steady pace, softly moaning Victor’s name whenever the head of his cock hit a particularly sweet spot deep inside him.

“Ah, louder, Yuuri,” Victor panted, lifting his hips to meet each drop of the other's.

It was the greatest feeling, to be able to be the one doing this to Victor, making him gasp his name.

Perhaps next time, the next time they did this, he would try topping, Yuuri thought boldly to himself.

But that was for then.

For now…

For now he wanted to make Victor come, and maybe even say his name when he did.

Emboldened, Yuuri quickened his pace, burying Victor’s cock deep inside him and crying out with each drop of his hips.

There was a fierce heat building in the pit of his stomach, and Yuuri knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He just needed to make sure he finished Victor too.

“C-come for me, Victor,” Yuuri gasped, arching back as he dropped his hips again, letting out a pathetic moan.

“Ah, I'm close, I'm close Yuuri. _Moya lyubov_ you feel so good.” Victor's voice came out as a raspy, barely audible keening sound, punctuated with sharp gasps and moans, the sounds of which sent a sensual heat straight to the pit of his stomach, immediately pushing him over the edge.

Yuuri cried out Victor’s name twice as he hit his climax, the force of it ripping through him without warning and leaving him a gasping, almost-weeping mess once it was over.

There was a moment where they were both still and silent, struggling to catch their breath, before Victor slowly leaned up and wrapped his arms tightly around the other man.

“That was amazing, Yuuri,” Victor murmured, pulling back so he could press fleeting kisses all over his face before holding him close once more. “You were amazing.”

Yuuri couldn't quite find his voice again, but he didn't try.

He was content to be silent and held by Victor, basking in the afterglow.

Until, that was, he heard the front desk’s cell phone vibrate, reminding him of his duties.

It only did that when someone showed up in the security feed, meaning someone was probably at the front desk.

Great.

“I have to go,” he murmured, wishing more than anything else that he didn't have to.

Victor grumbled and held him tighter, pressing his face into Yuuri’s hair.

“When will I see you again?” He asked, still holding him tight, as if knowing was a prerequisite to releasing him.

Yuuri bit his lip and hooked an arm around Victor's waist, enjoying the sensation of holding him in turn.

“I'm not working until Thursday…” He finally admitted, knowing Victor would be disappointed.

“That's three days.” The dejection in his voice felt like a punch to the gut.

Yuuri frowned as he tried to think of a solution.

“Maybe… Can you keep tomorrow night free? We could get dinner or something.. I mean, it'd have to be at my place and it's really small, but.. I could maybe cook for us.”

He felt Victor perk up in his arms almost instantly.

“Really?”

Yuuri felt himself smile, and began to untangle himself from Victor.

“Yeah, I'm not the best cook but-”

“You could make _kholodets_ and I wouldn’t mind as long as I could be with you, Yuuri,” he interrupted as he released the other man.

Something about it warmed Yuuri and he ducked down as he moved off of Victor, grabbing a nearby towel so he could clean himself up.

“I don't know what that is, but I'll try to put something together that's good,” Yuuri replied, trying to keep his voice steady.

He climbed off the bed and walked over to the table so he could check the phone.

The security camera feed came right up when he tapped the push notification, and much to his chagrin, there was a man standing in front of the front desk.

Looked like he was with one of the families.

Great.

He needed to hurry.

“You like crab, right?” Yuuri asked, grabbing his clothes off the ground as he redressed.

He heard Victor hum as he considered that.

“I do. Shrimp, too.” He laughed and rose to his feet, picking up Yuuri’s glasses off the table and placing them on the other man's face, before pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “But I'll eat anything you make.”

“Okay,” Yuuri grinned, pulling on his shirt and doing up the buttons. “Tomorrow night. I'll pick you up.”

His phone vibrated again, alerting him to the presence of likely another guest picked up by the cameras.

Damn.

“I really have to go.”

“I know. Go.” Victor climbed back into bed and rolled onto his side, smiling up at Yuuri. “You're the best worker here. Don't let a single _mu’dak_ have you think otherwise, Yuuri.”

Yuuri had to grin despite himself as he slipped his shoes back on and pocketed the phone.

“I won't. I'll see you tomorrow.” He called over his shoulder before letting himself out of Victor's room.

It was only then, when the door closed, that the bulk of his stresses and responsibilities came rushing back to him.

Damn.

How the hell was he even going to survive until tomorrow?

Somehow, Yuuri thought to himself as he began to make his way back to the front desk. He’d have to figure out a way somehow.


End file.
